


it is rap

by carvbox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox





	

"i did not want this to happen" says Lin Manuel Miranda

"Too bad this is Rap" says Jon Arbuckle.


End file.
